Hypnotised
by adjones
Summary: "Una habitación y momentos que recordar" Pones


Suspira y vuelve a posicionar sus dedos en el teclado del piano. Un, dos, tres y resuena la misma melodía que hace cinco minutos. Eleva el tono de voz y entona la melodía, canta las dos primeras frases y vuelve a parar para volver a suspirar, otra vez, de nuevo.

Se gira y lo ve, desde que han llegado se ha tumbado en el sofá y ahora mismo lo único que hace es tocarse la panza. Bueno, más bien los cuadraditos que le han salido al mamón de él por irse 3 semanas al programa que lo ha dejado más delgado que antes y además, tócate los huevos, ha ganado. Puta "princesita".

Entonces como si él pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos se gira y le mira con sus ojos azules transparentes.

- ¿Por qué has parado? Me gusta –sonríe y vuelve a mirar hacia el techo.

Claro –vuelve a suspirar y esta vez lo hace más sonoro. Vuelve a notar cómo la "princesita" le mira y aunque sea un pequeño escalofrío que no se ve a simple vista, el mayor lo nota y se remueve en su asiento.

¡Ey pecoso! ¿qué te pasa?- Y parece que lo pregunta serio, pero entonces suelta una bordería- Es porque Georgia se ha ido de viaje, ¿verdad? No has follado estos dos días. Seguro que es eso.

Y ríe, y ríe con ese tono de voz que le pone tan nervioso y a la vez le excita tantísimo. Y aunque no se ha girado para mirarlo, se ha contorneado un poco hacía su lado, así que como si fuera la persona más enfadada del mundo se gira y vuelve a posicionar sus dedos sobre las mismas notas. Se hace el silencio mientras escuchan la melodía, por parte Danny está escuchando para cambiar alguna nota porque sabe que cuando la toquen con la guitarra algunas notas no quedaran bien pero la "princesita" empieza a cantarla. Danny le mira asombrado y piensa lo jodidamente bien que le queda esa canción, puta voz de niña.

- Es perfecta. PERFECTA! –exclama y hace una pausa. Levanta su pequeño culo del sofá y camina hacia dónde esté Danny sentado mientras deja que sus dedos se muevan otra vez sobre el teclado y el pequeño vuelve a entonar- A Tom le va encantar –chilla.

- Sí, si tú la cantas –le mira- queda bien con tu voz

- Y con la tuya –bebe del vaso de agua que se ha servido y lo mira- cántala –Danny niega con la cabeza y la "princesita" comienza a tocarle los rizos- venga anda pecoso. Por favor –le corea mientras sigue tocándole los rizos.

Dougie sabe lo mucho que le gusta a Danny que le toquen los rizos, que le pasen las manos por el cuero cabelludo y que además le coreen un por favor y más con esa voz que pone la "princesita" que suena a niña. Y como si le estuvieran apuntando con una pistola, Danny le mira y comienza a tocar, Dougie se sienta a su lado mientras sigue tocando su pelo y se oye la voz masculina de Danny.

Dougie sonríe como si no hubiera mañana y se apoya en el hombro de Danny mientras, por supuesto, sigue tocándole el pelo. Dougie también canta con él y suelta una risita que a Danny le remueve el estomago. Dougie susurra un "con tu voz también es perfecta". Y Danny comienza a recordar lo que ocurrió hace un año más o menos, Dougie, saliva, sudor, piel sin ropa, lenguas, penes, erecciones, condones, lubricante y unos cuernos grandísimos a Georgia. Joder todo por culpa de la "puta princesita" moñas. Así que por culpa de los recuerdos, Danny se zafa de Dougie y se levanta como si fuera a por agua.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – "no te hagas el tonto" piensa Danny

- Solo tenía sed –Se rellena el vaso de agua y vuelve a caminar a la banqueta y se sienta al lado de Dougie.

- Tócala otra vez, Sam –suelta una risita de princesa y mira con los ojos bien abiertos a Danny. Danny solo cabecea varias veces en señal de afirmación y sonríe por la manera tonta que tiene de hacer referencias a películas.

Danny posiciona los dedos en las teclas del piano y vuelve a tocar de nuevo. Mientras tanto, Dougie acaricia la espalda de Danny de arriba abajo y, aunque a Danny le encanta, se está poniendo de los nervios y se le está erizando la piel. Entonces entre los dos comienzan a entonar y Dougie le mira dulcemente, ¡Queda jodidamente fantástica!

Danny gira su cabeza hacia el lado de Dougie, y este aprovecha la oportunidad y le besa dulcemente. Y aunque, desde un principio, Danny había dicho que quería a Dougie lo suficientemente lejos para que no le tocara, ni acariciara, ni abrazara, ni le oliera, ni pudiera sentir su respiración, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan sumamente bien.

Dougie enreda las manos en el corto-rizoso pelo de Danny y se abre paso con su lengua para indagar dentro de su boca, pues lo que espera el pequeño es que ese beso pase a otro y a otro y a muchos más.

La verdad es que "la princesita", que es así como lo llama Danny, no había querido pensar en él desde que había vuelto de la isla.

Antes de irse, meses antes, había conocido a Lara y como Danny estaba tan ocupado en hacer feliz a Georgia (cosa que a Dougie le había matado por dentro desde hacía meses), había querido darle una oportunidad a esa chica guapa y simpática que se había interesado por él. Pero ahora, teniéndole cerca y poniéndole a prueba, no ha conseguido no meter la lengua "donde no debería", como le diría su madre. Danny ha puesto una mano en la mejilla del pequeño y la otra la ha puesto en la cadera inexistente de la "princesita". Él muerde su labio y Danny gime, así que la reacción de Dougie es reírse.

Danny comienza a separarse, el enano se da cuenta y le coge de la nuca para volver a profundizar en el beso. Con lo que le ha costado al enano besarle, como para que ahora el pecoso se separe, ¡ni en sueños!

Pero llega un momento en el que aire falta en los pulmones, así que Dougie lo suelta mordiendo su labio inferior. Le encanta el labio inferior de Danny, es como si sus labios tuvieran personalidad propia, siempre le ha llamado la atención esa parte de su cuerpo. Danny abre los ojos lentamente, respira hondo y lo primero que encuentra son los ojos grisáceos del pequeño y su sonrisa. Danny se relame el labio de abajo y suspira.

Y Dougie quiere volver al ataque, quiere volver a besarle. Que Danny haya hecho eso con labio le ha puesto a mil, vamos que le arrancaría la ropa lentamente y besando cada una de las pecas. Pero Danny lo que hace es darse la vuelta y buscar el vaso de agua. Danny se ha levantado y llena de nuevo el vaso y le mira.

Dougie no se lo puede creer, se sienta a su lado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El enano se gira para volver a mirarlo a ver si consigue ponerle nervioso y muestra algo, pero lo único que hace es toser y volver a tocar. Dougie pone los ojos en blanco, no se lo puede creer…¡Que le acaba de besar! Joder, que está caliente y él se pone a tocar de nuevo el piano. Se levanta cabreado y se vuelve a tumbar como estaba.

Aunque Dougie no lo sepa, Danny está sintiendo lo mismo, está caliente y cabreado. ¡La puta princesita ya está haciendo lo que le da la gana! Siempre cuando él quiere. Joder. En su cabeza solo suenan insultos para el enano al igual que la cabeza de Dougie que está poniendo "a caldo" al pecoso que sigue tocando el piano. ¡Que le den por culo al puto piano, mierda!

Así termina el inicio de un calentón con Danny tocando el piano de nuevo y Dougie tumbado y muy cabreado.

Danny se tapa la cara después de dos horas sacando a flote la canción y Dougie suspira, desde que el enano se ha levantado de la banqueta del piano no han dicho ni una sola palabra. Dougie se ha tragado sus propias palabras porque la verdad es que le hubiera gritado a Danny "sangre de horchata" por quedarse tan parado sin hacer nada. Danny se gira suavemente y le ve con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de desagrado. Nota que se ha enfado, pero joder está harto, que la verdad es que él nunca había sido celoso pero con él no gana para nervios y celos.

El día que Dougie trajo a Lara a casa, lo que Danny quería era pasar una tarde entre arrumacos, porque lo necesitaba, porque necesitaba un poco de Dougie y el enano no paraba de darle largas para quedar una tarde ellos solos, pero entonces lo comprendió todo. No necesitaba más excusas, él había encontrado otra persona.

¡Hombre! Lo que Danny no podía remediar es que nunca llegará ese momento. Entonces sintió celos de verdad, cuando esa chica guapa, bajita y morena besó los labios del pequeño y él le sonrió como si estuviera enamorado.

¡Mierda! ¿Porque lo recuerda?, cada vez que piensa en ella se pone un poco más celoso.

Se levanta de la banqueta del piano y se acerca a él. Parece que Dougie no se da cuenta de que el pecoso se ha acercado pero no es así, huele su colonia. Colonia que le volvió loco durante más de un año y que la recuerda cada mañana. Así que, abre los ojos y le ve mirándole.

- ¿La has arreglado? –pregunta el enano mirando hacia arriba

- ¿eh? –Danny solo mira los labios de la "princesita" y suspira- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¿Qué si has terminado de arreglar la canción? –Danny asiente y se queda mirándolo de la misma forma. Así que Dougie no duda mucho, se levanta y con él la mirada de Danny. Dougie le coge la camiseta y le da un tímido beso. ¡Como la primera vez! Y entonces el pecoso ataca, le agarra del cuello y profundiza el beso mucho más.

Cuando Tom le dijo que hoy no iba a ir porque había quedado con Gio para hacer cosas pre-nupciales, Danny había suspirado porque hacía días que no sabía nada de Dougie y la verdad no le gustaba la idea de quedarse a solas con él porque se volvería loco si empezaba hablar de Lara.

Pero, ahora mismo, se lo agradece. Agradece que estén en un lugar neutro y todavía agradece más que Dougie esté pasando sus delicadas manos por sus caderas haciéndole unas cosquillas.

Dougie muerde el labio del pecoso y él gruño.

- Doug –susurra y el aludido ríe- escúchame

- Te escucho –y vuelve a besarle tímidamente

- Ahora ya no solo va ser un corazón roto si esto…-piensa sus palabras antes de decirlas y mira los ojos del enano.

- Bueno…No solo soy yo ¿no?

- No claro que no –niega el pecoso con la cabeza, esto es una conversación de besugos.

- Entonces…

- No sé

- Ya –suspira Dougie y Danny se embriaga de su aliento y sin quererlo le sale un sonrisa de tonto que también hace sonreír a Dougie.

- Yo podría abandonar todo –duda y abre los ojos para ver la sonrisa de Dougie- para…para estar así contigo.

Y entonces, el que no lo duda es Dougie porque agarra la cintura del pecoso y lo besa hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Danny sonríe y oye la risa de Dougie y piensa "princesita". Se besan como si hiciera años que no se ven, y bueno digamos que no han sido años pero si meses.

Danny levanta la camiseta de Dougie y respira en el cuello, a lo que el enano se respiga y suspira. Dougie desabrocha los pantalones del mayor que caen por su propio peso al suelo y besa su cuello, Danny saca los pies de sus deportivas y sacar los pies de los pantalones. Para después acercar a Dougie hasta el sofá que ha ocupado su cuerpo durante toda la tarde. La "princesita" que ahora mismo es la "princesita de Danny" se tumba y arriba se posiciona el sueño que sigue besándole y tocándole el torso al pequeño.

Las yemas de sus dedos rozan cada trozo de piel para intentar identificarla y que nunca, nunca jamás se le olvide y ¡por supuesto, que nunca se le va olvidar!

Desabrocha los pantalones del pequeño e intenta quitárselos y por supuesto, el pequeño no pone resistencia, digamos que hay algo dentro de sus pantalones que le está dejando pensar y todavía existen prendas que quitar. Danny que nota la impaciencia del enano, se hace de rogar y suavemente roza con sus dedos el bulto que tiene sus bóxer. ¿Y cuál es la repuesta de Dougie? Pues jadear y abrir los ojos por la sorpresa. Y piensa que con solo la mirada que tiene Danny de dese podría correrse de gusto.

Y esto no ha terminado, porque ellos continúan sonriéndose, rozándose, besándose, mordiéndose, tocándose y jadeando a cada minuto.

El gran momento ha llegado, los dos se deshacen de los bóxers del otro, y comienzan movimientos distintos pero igual de placenteros. Dougie siente tanto placer que marca sus dientes en el cuello del pecoso a lo que el grande gruño y le riñe con un "Joder Doug", que tiene un tono tan ronco que Dougie ha deseado morir de placer. Y Doug lo vuelve hacer, vuelve a marcar sus dientes solo para oír esa voz tan ronca que le ha puesto tan sumamente cachonda. Y lo que ocurre es que Danny le hace levantarse y le dice "Te vas a enterar" y tanto que se entera.

Danny marca sus dientes y sus labios en su cuello mientras le prepara para la embestida, el pequeño gime, y la verdad es que no sabe si es por placer ya que el mayor no ha desatendido su erección o porque le está haciendo daño. Pero comprueba que es de placer cuando Dougie chilla "¡Hazlo ya! Me estas matando" y por supuesto, el mayor le hace caso. Embiste contra él y los gimen. Y continúan.

Y, claro que prefieren estar así, claro que necesitan estar así. Así están realmente agusto. A lo mejor mañana ya no es igual, pero necesitan vivir el presente y el presente son los besos que le está dando Danny a Dougie ahora mismo, la sonrisa de felicidad que Dougie tiene o las caricias que le está dando a Danny.

Porque Danny sabe que siempre será su "princesita", su enano o su bola de pelo rubio y lo sabe desde el primer día que apareció en el casting con su bajo.


End file.
